Just a Moment with You
by Abyssinian4
Summary: Dedicated to Chiri-chan, it's a sweet get-together fic of TasukixChichiri of course! Tasuki decides to make a smooth move on the blue-haired monk one day. Originally posted on SailorStarSun's Aoi Jiyuu Shiroi Nozomi page, the author has decided to post th


I don't know a title for yet, maybe you can help me  
  
with it after you read it.  
  
setting: 8th tape, after Hotohori offered to keep  
  
Tamahome's family at his palace.  
  
//...// --thought quotations  
  
*********************************************************  
  
As Miaka and Tamahome were leaving to see his family,  
  
Tasuki mentioned he left something at the palace.  
  
"Are you sure you left something, or is your fear of  
  
water scarin' ya too much?" -Tamahome joked  
  
"No its not! I really did leave something!" -Tasuki  
  
fired back "Shouldn't you be leaving now?"  
  
Before Tamahome left, he stuck out his tongue at  
  
Tasuki, who also gave it right back.  
  
As Tasuki was getting his horse ready Chichiri came up  
  
to him.  
  
"Ano, with all that's going on, it might be a little  
  
dangerous to travel alone no da."- Chichiri said a  
  
little worried.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right. Ano, you wanna come with me?"  
  
-Tasuki asked a little nervously.  
  
"Yeah, sure no da."  
  
"Alright then, lets head out!" -Tasuki said while hoping  
  
on the horse. "Ano, you wanna get on?"  
  
"Uh, no that's ok, I'll walk. Thanks anyways no da."  
  
While they both head out to the palace, Nuriko stared  
  
at them with the biggest, evilest grin on his face.  
  
"Looks like double time for me, hehe."  
  
***  
  
"Hey, you don't mind if we go through the forest do ya?"  
  
-Tasuki asked, again nervously.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Ano, I just don't really like the city area very much,  
  
that's all."  
  
//geez, I hope I'll be able to pull this off. This'll be  
  
only time too for a long while.//  
  
"That's fine, but be sure to be on guard no da."  
  
"Right." -Tasuki nodded  
  
//Just a little farther, then it should work...I hope.//  
  
After about 7 minutes, Tasuki thought they should stop  
  
for a minute for a drink.  
  
They stopped as Tasuki jumped off the horse and grabbed  
  
some water.  
  
Tasuki plopped down against a tree and tapped his hand on  
  
a spot in front of him.  
  
"Come on, I won't bite."  
  
"Oh, right. Of course no da."  
  
Chichiri sat down in front of Tasuki as he handed him  
  
some water.  
  
"Ano, I don't mean to be a little nosy, but you don't  
  
mind if I ask why you wear that mask?" -Tasuki asked as  
  
Chichiri drank.  
  
"Sure, I don't mind no da."  
  
Chichiri set down his water and proceeded to tell him  
  
almost the same thing he told Miaka, only a little more  
  
in depth.  
  
"Wow, I had no idea...I'm sorry..." -Tasuki tried to  
  
comfort.  
  
"You don't have to apologize, it's alright no da."  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
::nods:: "Sure, it's pretty big though..."  
  
Once Chichiri took off his mask and set it down, Tasuki  
  
came up to him to see the scar a bit closer.  
  
"Damn, that must've hurt like hell..." -Tasuki commented  
  
as he reached out his hand to Chichiri's face where the  
  
scar was.  
  
"Ano.." -Chichiri said out as he pulled his head back a  
  
little.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
  
But before he could finish his sentence, Chichiri  
  
gently grabbed Tasuki's hand.  
  
"Its ok, I don't mind. You just surprised me a little no  
  
da."  
  
Tasuki nodded as he started to gently rub his finger  
  
across the scar as Chichiri closed his...eye.  
  
//His touch is so warm no da. It..it feels nice. I don't  
  
really know why, but my heart is racing, and I can  
  
barely move no da..all I can think about is Tasuki..//  
  
Tasuki soon stopped and moved his hand to the side of  
  
Chichiri's face.  
  
//No, don't stop now. It felt so good no da.//  
  
Chichiri opened his one eye to see Tasuki's face inches  
  
from his. Neither of them could move or hardly speak,  
  
all they could do was look into each other's eyes.  
  
//Damn, why can't I do it!? I've been waiting to do this  
  
for so long//  
  
Out of frustration, Tasuki pulled away and slumped back  
  
against the tree.  
  
//What the hell was I thinking!? I can't do this now, it  
  
might affect the mission. Agh!//  
  
Before Tasuki was about to get up and run outta there  
  
in a blushing rage, Chichiri grabbed his hand, pulled up  
  
his head, and gently kissed him right on the lips.  
  
O.O //I-I don't believe it...It worked, my plan really  
  
worked! I didn't think he'd feel the same way, but I'm  
  
glad he does.//  
  
With his free hand, Tasuki wrapped his arm around the  
  
monk's body and pulled him closer, returning the kiss.  
  
Chichiri soon broke away when he started to sense they  
  
weren't alone anymore.  
  
//damn// "What's wrong?"  
  
"Someone's here no da." -Chichiri said while putting his  
  
mask back on and standing ready.  
  
"Where?"  
  
A cracking sound from a tree was starting to sound  
  
which gave away, causing whoever was in it to fall in  
  
front of Tasuki and Chichiri.  
  
"There no da."  
  
The person who fell started to get up.  
  
"N-Nuriko!?" -Tasuki exclaimed  
  
Nuriko got up with the biggest grin on his face, nearly  
  
almost ecstatic.  
  
"What the hell is your problem, spying on us like  
  
that!?!!!" -Tasuki yelled while constantly hitting  
  
Nuriko on the head with his fan.  
  
Nuriko laughed as Chichiri turned around blushing like  
  
crazy.  
  
"You better not tell a soul!! I'll kill you if you do!!"  
  
-Tasuki said so loud in Nuriko's ear while blushing his  
  
ass off too.  
  
::rubbing his ear:: "Well, you two do look kinda cute  
  
together."  
  
"Would ya cut that out already!" -Tasuki blushed even  
  
more while hitting Nuriko on the head again.  
  
"Its ok, no da. We should probably get back soon though  
  
no da." -Chichiri said as he mounted the horse.  
  
"Well, I'll just leave you two 'Love Birds' by  
  
yourselves. Ja!" -Nuriko hopped off to back to Hotohori,  
  
giggling like a maniac.  
  
Tasuki didn't realize that Chichiri was already on the  
  
horse as he approached, and stagged back a little  
  
apologizing. He started to walk the horse down back to  
  
the dock, but Chichiri stopped him before he could take  
  
one step.  
  
"Go ahead and get on, I don't mind no da." -Chichiri  
  
smiled down at him.  
  
"Well...I dunno...I ano..."  
  
::looks at him with a little puppy dog eye:: "Please?"  
  
::can't resist that look:: "Well, ok, If you insist."  
  
Tasuki hoped on behind him, Chichiri started to blush a  
  
little when Tasuki wrapped his arms around his waist.  
  
As they headed out to dock Tasuki whispered in  
  
Chichiri's ear:  
  
"Wo ai ni."  
  
*************************owari************************** 


End file.
